Te siento
by Euda
Summary: Ella sabe que juega con su vida. Ella sabe que con un solo desliz, él podría terminar de consumirla. Ella sabe lo que sucede, pero el veneno del monstruo ya se ha arraigado en su interior y la ha vuelto adicta. Con ambas manos, se aferra a la criatura de la noche que se ciñe sobre ella.


**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación.**

* * *

Te siento

Sus labios son fríos contra los míos. Muy, muy fríos. Pienso que hay copos de nieve en mis labios, pues también son suaves, tan suaves como la nieve en la que alguna vez nos _zabullimos._

Pero el que sus labios sean hielo, no impide que también puedan ser fogosos; son hábiles sobre los míos, intrépidos y hambrientos. Ellos se amoldan a los míos y me guían. Me llevan a los senderos que conocí por primera vez con ellos, senderos prohibidos y oscuros que llevan al bosque de la concupiscencia.

Necesito respirar, pero no me deja. Intento tomar una bocanada y él me la roba y se la apropia, para ponerlo él mismo en mi boca, sintiendo que es él quien me provee de esa necesidad, que sin él puedo ahogarme. De nuevo nos encontramos y él muerde mis labios con fuerza. No siento dolor, sólo me importa su satisfacción al lamer la sangre que brotó de mis hinchados labios. Creo escuchar un gemido de placer salir de su boca. ¿O es mío?

Mi cuerpo se humilla por un poco de su toxicidad, por sentirlo. Cada vez me vuelvo más ansiosa y mi cuerpo tiembla por la expectativa, por imaginar cuando ocurra el momento.

Siento que sus manos en mi cabeza y cadera me atraen más a él, aproximándome a su cuerpo. Cuando pienso que no podía más, él me hace abrir mis labios y su lengua entra en mí, fría y húmeda. Sentía mi lengua quemarse con la frescura, una laceración que alentaba mi emoción. Es violento, es desesperado, golpea mi lengua como entierra sus dedos en mi cadera con fuerza. Me dejará una marca, sin duda. Una nueva marca que adorar.

Y su saliva sólo me hace más débil, me adormece; _pero no_ _lo suficiente._ Dejo que me lleve, dejo que me someta, porque lo disfruto; sé que no debo, pero mi cuerpo, mi anímico cuerpo, no me responde, sólo se rige por el placer y dolor. Apenas si respiro. Me siento en un trance eterno, el cual hace que mi mente crea que sólo existo para él y él para mí. No importa que sea él o que sea yo, nuestros cuerpos se responden entre ellos como si siempre se hubieran conocido. Si yo siento su mano sobre mí, al instante sé que es él y que quiere amar mi cuerpo.

Me siento pesada, lánguida, pero no me interesa. Creo que me sentiría peor si él saliera de mi boca.

 _Pero si él se echa en mi cuello, volveré a estar bien._

Mi lengua choca con sus colmillos y sólo lo ignoro. Ignoro el hecho de que es un asesino, un ser envuelto en perversidad, un monstruo. Sé que esta devorándome. Sé que está empezando a destruirme por dentro, sé que el veneno de su apetitosa boca me está destrozando, pero sigo buscándolo, sigo deseando que me asfixie con su fuerte abrazo, que me robe el aire que respiro, que siga haciendo que mi corazón bombee a toda velocidad la sangre que me queda.

No sé por qué, ¡no sé por qué!

Está matándome y no puede importarme menos. Mientras lo tenga a él, a su tacto, a sus caricias, su risa, su aroma, su dulce, dulce mordida.

La necesito ya. Lo necesito a él en mí cuello, en mis senos, en mis muslos, donde sea mientras tome mi sangre y me dé su veneno, para perderme en él y olvidar que soy un ser despreciable por continuar adorándolo.

Y él lo hace. Lamiendo la sangre regada en mi barbilla hasta mi garganta, él continúa bajando hasta llegar al valle en el que le gusta andar para besarle y magullarlo con sus fieros colmillos, para drogarme y enamorarme con su rosada neblina que se engancha a los tobillos de mi voluntad como un par de pesados grilletes que me impiden correr a la libertad...

 _Porque él es mi libertad ahora_

* * *

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Si, he publicado algo sobre nuestro par favorita por mi cuenta de nuevo, después de un buen rato. Claro, es sólo un drabble (uno que sé pasó unas cuantas palabras del limite), pero es algo._

 _Es probable que publique con las chicas de nuevo en navidad. Pensaba en hacer un fic donde llegara Dimitri Strigoi vestido de Santa Claus tumbando la puerta de Rose para arruinar su navidad xdxdxd. Nah, es broma... o no. Hahaha._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen los muy probables errores, lo hice a las 2:00 de la mañana. Si tienen alguna observación siéntanse libres de escribirla, eso me ayuda a mejorar._

 _Euda._


End file.
